Worth A Thousand Words
by Sterling95
Summary: Zuko and Katara begin to reach out to each other more as the day of the final battle nears. Rated T to be safe.
1. Slightly Closed Wounds

**Author's Note: **This first chapter is pretty much the same as the actual episode (The Phoenix King)... I even based it off of the transcripts. However, I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH more original. Just hang in there! And... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not (nor will I ever, sadly) own the show or the characters. The plot, however, is all mine!

* * *

><p>A picture really is worth a thousand words… And the one in her hands was worth far more. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" Katara dropped one hand, unrolling the scroll. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute," she crooned in ridiculous baby talk.<p>

Zuko's looked to the ground and began studying his bare toes. His brow creased and he closed his eyes. "Oh lighten up," the waterbender said, stepping a bit closer to her friend. "I was just teasing."

The prince's frowned deepened as he opened his eyes. Slowly, carefully he said, "That's not me… It's my father." He saw surprise ripple over everyone's faces as they tried to reconcile their image of the Fire Lord with this beautiful baby boy. Katara's hands quickly worked at rerolling the scroll.

"But," Suki finally said. "He looks so sweet and innocent."

Zuko's best response was to snort. "Well, that sweet little kid turned into a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers." His hand twitched as if he was going to trace his scar, Katara saw it.

"But, he's still human." Aang chipped in. He quickly distracted everyone, lightening the mood with talk of gluebending. The frown slowly melted off Zuko's face, though it remained in his eyes; Katara could see it.


	2. Fight Me?

Late that night, after everybody had eaten and gone to bed, Katara left her room. The sadness in Zuko's eyes still haunted her. Unable to sleep, she padded out to the courtyard in hopes that a few hours bending would ease her mind. As she got closer, though, she saw the shadows dance and quiver as somebody else worked through their own bending forms; Katara was almost positive she knew who it was.

She quietly approached the arched doorway leading into the courtyard. Her blue eyes took in Zuko's back as he worked his way through a furious set of kicks and punches, flames flying with every movement.

When he reached the end of his set, Katara spoke. "I thought you rose with the sun."

To her slight irritation, Zuko didn't react. "Yes, but I don't always set with it." Slowly he turned around and his shoulders relaxed.

The waterbender descended the two steps to stand below the night sky with the man. She turned her face up to the stars. "The moon is nearly full." Katara turned her head to look at the prince, a small smile on her lips. "On nights like this I seem to spend more time thinking than sleeping."

He smiled, too. "Yeah, I seem to be thinking a lot lately, too."

From the corner of her eye, Katara saw his back tense. Katara knew, just from that small reaction that he was yelling at himself in his head. "Zuko," she said carefully as she turned her whole body to face him. "If you don't want me to ask about it I won't. But, I'm here if you need me."

In the silver light cast from the moon, Katara thought she saw his good cheek darken to a slightly pink hue. He grunted and looked away in that slightly awkward way he had. "Uh, yeah."

Katara shrugged. "Well, since we're both up… Wanna spar?"

Zuko turned to look at her face for a minute. Her eyes were sparkling hopefully and, looking into them, he knew he couldn't say no. "Sure," he said, shrugging like he actually had a choice. "But," and here he pointed vaguely toward the moon. "Only because I know you need the advantage."

The young woman's face scrunched up in a phony frown, drawing a smirk from her friend. Sinking sinuously into a starting position her eyes changed. They were on sharp and daring: the eyes of a warrior.

Zuko shook his head and moved into his own stance. He was just about to strike when Katara shifted slightly, revealing the brown skin of a bare leg and Zuko felt himself distracted as he realized she wasn't wearing leggings beneath her blue tunic.

Katara took his hesitation as a chance to lash out. She drew the water from a nearby fountain into a whip that connected with his thigh. Snapping out of his daze, Zuko kicked, sending fire arching toward her. Smirking, Katara responded and the two dissolved quickly into a heated battle. Their fight ranged around the large flag-paved courtyard, sending them leaping over shrubs and running around the fountains

Their match finally ended with Zuko slipping off the lip of the water feature into the water below. Katara's smirk grew into an all out grin as she froze him where he lay.

"Okay. You got me. Now, let me out? I'm freezing!" Zuko's inner fire just wasn't strong enough to melt through ice this thick.

The waterbender relaxed her hold on her element, allowing the water to dissolve into a puddle. Walking over, she held her hand out to the sodden man. "So Sparky… do you still think I needed that advantage?" One eyebrow arched up gracefully and her cerulean eyes were playful.

Taking her proffered hand, Zuko let her pull him from the fountain. He steamed himself dry before finally saying, "Hard to tell, since the moon is still high." However, the sullen pout on his face was saying something else.

Katara couldn't help it. She laughed. His sullen expression turned into an angry scowl and his mouth opened to say something. Katara quieted him by reaching up to place her fingers softly on his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I guess I'm just happy to see you smiling."

"What," Zuko asked as his expression changed once again to one of confusion. Katara's hand was still over his lips and she felt goose bumps run down her back as his warm breath hit her fingers. Blushing, she pulled her hand away.

"Well, after that thing today with your dad's picture, you seemed…" the young woman's voice faded away as she searched for the right word. "Sad. Worked up. I don't know. You just weren't… you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm sorry for the crappy action scene. I just can't write them very well. Please forgive me and overlook it. Just imagine epicness, or something... DX Anyway. There'll be more coming your way. Reviews would be greatly be appreciated! I wanna know what you guys think... even if you just say that I suck at writing. Say it in a nice way and I'll take it! Hahah. So go ahead, review. 'Kay, thanks, bye! ^_^

PS Yeah, sorry about the double chapter before. Somehow my computer decided it wanted to paste the story twice (you think I would have noticed that the word count doubled). :P So, forgive me. I fixed it.


	3. He's Gone!

"You just weren't… you." Katara's blue eyes flicked between the firebender and her toes. A shy smile lit her face as she finally decided to meet his gaze. "But, you're better now."

Zuko stood speechless, his eye widening in surprise. He had thought his sadness well hidden. Did this woman who had hated him until just recently really know that much about him? The silence stretched between them as Zuko searched for words. After a few minutes the waterbender stretched, arching her back slightly as she raised her hands in the air. "It's late. I'll head off to bed now."

Zuko watched her walk up the steps. "Katara!" he called out as she walked through the arching doorway. She stopped and turned around. "Thank you," he said, smiling gently. His heart thumped almost painfully when her face broke into a full out grin before she turned and walked back to her room.

The prince hovered in the courtyard for a few more minutes, gazing silently up at the moon. Eventually he walked to his own room and fell onto the mattress. His dreams were filled with a wild figure in blue, surrounded by water and flying brown hair.

* * *

><p>The next morning everybody was gathered in front of the house. "Okay," Sokka said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "That's everything."<p>

Toph spoke from where she sat on the stone steps. "No it isn't. Where's Aang?" The whole group looked around at her words, noticing the bald monk's absence for the first time. Without a word they all rushed back into the beach house, searching for him. Shouts of "Aang" and "where are you?" filled the air.

The group scoured the house only to meet up again empty handed. They agree to check the beach and find his footprints leading down to the tide line. "So… he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki said, trying to assemble a puzzle with missing pieces.

Katara said what they were all thinking, setting off a whole discussion. In the end, they decided to split up and search. The young Water Tribe woman was about to pair up with Zuko when Toph, "I'm going with Zuko!" Her little arm threaded through his. Everybody blinked and looked her in near disbelief. "What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn!" Her hug tightened and her captive's cheeks flamed.

Still trading looks, the group divided and set off. Sokka looked to the skies on Appa, Suki and Katara left to scour the town, and the other two turned to the beach and woods.

* * *

><p>"You know what I mean?" The little earthbender seemed determined to unload her whole life story onto her partner.<p>

"Look," Zuko said, turning around to face her as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang." Really, it wasn't even that. He was just irritated that he was stuck with _her_ when he had wanted to partner with Katara. That, of course, bothered him even more. Why did he want to be with her so much?

His bad mood nearly broke, however, when he heard Toph mutter, "This is the worst fieldtrip. Ever."

* * *

><p>While this happened Katara's disappointment at missing her chance with Zuko was mixing dangerously with the growing panic of missing Aang. She had been majorly disappointed to discover the screaming crowd earlier was for the actors from that <em>horrible<em> play.

"Suki, do you really think-" She was cut off by the elder girl's hand on her shoulder.

The warrior's face was lifted in an encouraging smile. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

_I hope so, _Katara thought and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here's chapter three! ^_^ As you've probably noticed by now, my story is basically filling in cracks in cannon. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it. Reviews are always appreciated (especially when it is to point out something like a doubled chapter... :P). Alrighty, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. :D


	4. Get Some Sleep

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. I appreciate them muchly (yeah, I speak English goodly, too). Here we go, I got this one done tonight cause I felt like writing, sooooo no waiting required!

**Disclaimer:** As stated before (and mentioned again now for a bit of safety), I do not, sadly, own Avatar: the Last Airbender or characters from the show. This story, however, does.

* * *

><p>The group had met up again, all reporting failures. Now they all sat in the saddle as they flew toward some goal that only Zuko knew. Dusk had fallen long ago and Toph was curled up with her arms still wrapped tightly around the edge of the saddle. Suki and Sokka had nodded off sometime, as well, and they lay in each other's arms. Only Katara and Zuko were awake.<p>

After spending a while watching the stars fly by, the waterbender sat up. Quietly, she climbed up onto Appa's head. She turned herself so that she could lean against the firebender's back. The air up here was cold; rolling off the ocean at such high speeds so she welcomed the warmth on her own back. "So," Katara said over her shoulder, a shrug clear in her voice. "What's in the Earth Kingdom?"

There was silence for a moment but somehow Katara knew that he would answer. When he did speak, his voice was colored by something resembling embarrassment. "Do you remember when I… um… tracked you down? W-," he cleared his throat. "With, uh, your necklace?" When his companion nodded stiffly, he continued saying, "That woman and her shirshu should be able to help us."

Fatigue was finally catching up with Katara. It felt so good to be near him, to feel his warmth. All she could do was murmer, "Ah." Slowly, her eyes closed and she slumped entirely against the prince.

"Hey, Katara," Zuko twisted slightly, trying to glimpse the waterbender. "You shouldn't sleep here!" When she didn't respond accept to move a little bit more into his warmth, he sighed. Turning more, he maneuvered her around so that her head was pillowed in the hollow between neck and shoulder and the rest of her body was curled in his lap. Even though she was sleeping, the firebender could tell she was comfortable there.

* * *

><p>The soft thump of the skybison landing jarred everyone from sleep… including the waterbender still leaning against Zuko's chest. For a moment her blue eyes were unfocused but, as she realized where she was, they became wide with anger and embarrassment. "Hey," her pillow said, not realizing until it was too late that this probably wasn't the wisest thing to say.<p>

Cheeks flushed, Katara pushed out of his arms and slapped him across the cheek. Below them Sokka could be heard muttering something about Zuko keeping his hands to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Poor Zuzu! All he did was stop Katara from falling off of Appa! Anyway, look out! June's coming up in the next chapter! ;)

Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Just drop a comment so I feel motivated enough to keep this up!


	5. Look, Prince Pouty

The moon was still high when the group of teenagers stood in front of a three-story building. With a grunt, Zuko stepped up to the door and pushed it open.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what, now?" Katara asked. She looked around and stepped carefully over a puddle of what she prayed was ale. Her conversation with the prince the night before was murky and far from her mind at the moment.

Rolling his eyes, Zuko scanned the room. After a moment he raised his hand and pointed. "Jun," he declared, having spotted her in the crowd. Gasps filled the air as a man charged the woman in question. Calming sipping her drink, she flipped her leg up and pushed him effortlessly to the floor, a smirk on her face.

"Oh yeah," Sokka piped up. "That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

Suki's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Mole? Her skin is flawless."

As the group watches, Jun stands up. A big man rushes up to take her former adversary's place. "No," the tribesman corrects her. "She has this giant mole-creature she rides on." Cheers punctuate his explanation as the woman dodges quickly around her opponents attack.

Zuko joins in the conversation. "Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's sent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

Clearly tired of her battle, Jun throws her cup in the air. When the man makes a lunge for her, she sends him flying over her shoulder. He arcs through the air and lands heavily on a table. Smirking victoriously, she snatches her drink from the air before slumping into a chair and taking a swig.

"Hey, I remember her!" Sokka finally yelled and Katara could practically see the last puzzle piece snap into place. "She helped you attack us!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Yup," he sighed. "Back in the good old days."

The group approached the bounty hunter's table, firebender leading the way.

Her empty cup clunked onto the table. "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty," she greeted them, pouring herself another glass of firewhiskey. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle," Prince Pouty corrected. "And he's not here."

Finally looking up from her drink a smirk covered her face. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Looks of disgust passed over Zuko and Katara's faces. "I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara spluttered out as the man shouted, "She's not my girlfriend!"

A mischievous gleam still in her eye, Jun flapped her hand at the two. "Okay, okay sheesh. I was only kidding," she stopped for a breath, contemplating her cup. "So, what you want?"

The firebender turned serious. "I need your help finding the avatar."

"Hmph. That doesn't sound too fun." Her cup was brought up to her lips for another sip. Zuko stood there, his patience wearing dangerously thin.

Leaning closer, he hissed, "Does the end of the World sound like more fun?" That did it. He'd captured her attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I had planned to have this done yesterday. Sadly, I spent most of my day in bed. First sleeping and then spending hours nursing a migraine. Yeah, I get those sometimes. Anyway! Enjoy. Oh, I wish I could have put something in about them wishing they were together when they yelled at Jun... But... that doesn't work so well in a chapter so close to cannon. I guess my skills just aren't great enough for that yet. Hope you liked it! As always, reviews are enjoyed and appreciated. Take a little bit of time so I know I'm not wasting mine, 'kay?


	6. He Doesn't Exist

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the reviews and your patience with the abundance of episode and absence of fanfiction. Oh, and thanks for all of the views! It means a lot to me to know I'm getting seen. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not, sadly, own the character's or setting in Avatar: the Last Airbender. I do, however, own the time and energy that went into this story (sorta... since the majority of the is canon...) and take credit for that part only.

* * *

><p>"Well what does <em>that<em> mean?" Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. Jun's shirshu had sniffed Aang's staff, cast around for the scent, and curled up in a ball on the ground.

"It means your friend's gone," Jun said simply.

Toph, missing the strange look in the bounty hunter's eyes, said, "We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him."

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist."

Katara felt her stomach drop when Sokka spoke up. "What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Is he… y'know… dead?"

Jun stroked her beast's snout. "No, we could find him if he were dead. Ah," she flipped her hand out. "It's a real head scratcher." Everybody watched as Jun swung into the saddle. "See ya," she said calmly.

"Wait, I have an idea," the prince paused for a moment, almost regretting opening his mouth. "There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." He grit his teeth and motioned for Jun to wait. "I'll be right back with a smell sample."

Walking back to Appa, Zuko calmed himself a million names. He knew this was their only choice and had to be done… so why didn't he want to do it? Actually, he knew that, too. Climbing into the saddle and searching through his things, the firebender let himself admit that it was because he didn't want to face his uncle. He'd been so horrible to the only man that had ever been like a father to him. How could Iroh ever forgive him for that betrayal? Finding what he was looking for, he returned to the group.

* * *

><p>Jun's shirshu finally stopped before the ruined wall of Ba Sing Se. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck," she said as a small smile crossed her pale face. She turned and rode off into the night.<p>

Slightly annoyed, Zuko watched them go before turning to the others. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Look out for the next chapter sometime soon... it might not be up until Monday or Tuesday since I'm not sure when I'll have internet. :P I promise, next chapter will be more me and less canon. Just wait. ^_^ Enjoy. As always reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think... if you think it's crap, use nice words, please?


	7. Are You Alright?

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to my bestest friend DrHoneyChuckles who sat up brainstorming this chapter with me at like 2:30 in the morning. ^.^ Wuv you, dear. Hahah. Now enjoy. Review. And I apologize for the lateness. I hit a roadblock and then had my computer die with my charger in a different state... But, it's up now. Sooooo, read.

* * *

><p>The group had set up camp a long time ago and the moon was high overhead. Katara lay stretched out on Appa's back, wide awake. The others had all find spots and gone right to sleep. Suki and Sokka had quickly claimed the skybison's tail while Zuko flopped onto one of the creature's legs and Toph erected her stone tent. She could hear their light breathing where she lay. Worry kept her awake.<p>

Her mind kept straying to every possible thing that could have happened to the avatar. Finally she couldn't stand it, stood, and began pacing around the camp. Her agitation only increased as her thoughts became darker and darker.

A voice cut into her musings and Katara froze midstride. She heard it again. Turning, she found Zuko tossing restlessly where he slept. He muttered something again. _A nightmare?_ The waterbender wondered.

She crept over slowly. As she grew closer she began to catch bits of what he was saying. "Mother?" "Uncle." and "I'm sorry." all reached her ears. When she reached him, she didn't really know what to do. Carefully she lifted her hand and stroked his messy black hair, murmuring soothingly. He jerked awake when her hand touched his cheek.

"Wha," he exclaimed blearily. Some of the panic left his eyes when he saw the woman standing over him, her brow furrowed in concern. "Oh." She moved her hand away slowly.

She sat down carefully on the furry leg next to Zuko. "Are you okay? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "What about you? Why are you up, Katara?" He had spotted the faint circles under eyes that said she hadn't slept at all.

Her blue eyes looked down at her hands. "I- I'm worried about Aang." Zuko felt a strange pain in his chest. _Oh, right. She likes __**him**__._

He struggled to hide whatever this emotion was as he said, "He'll be alright. The kid's smart."

"I hope so." She leaned over, stretching out across Appa's leg as her eyelids drooped slightly. "Zuko, why are we going to get your uncle?" Her voice was tired and heavy with a yawn.

As Zuko began to explain, she fell asleep. In the moonlight her brown skin was silvery. She was so beautiful and the prince couldn't help admitting how he felt.

"I love you," he whispered quietly to the sleeping girl. Only as he said did he recognize the truth behind them. Gently he stroked her cheek before lying down and falling asleep, himself. His heart ached when he realized she would never be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And this is how they ended up sleeping together. ^.^ So, poor Zuzu. He doesn't know how wrong he is about the whole Aang thing. Hahah. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are very nice and I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to do so. :D 'Kay? 'Kay, bye. I'm going to bed now. Hahah.


	8. He'll Forgive You

**Author's Note:** Aren't you all so lucky? Two chapters so close together? Hahahaha. Well, I'm sorry guys. I'm TRYING to get through the canon stuff as much as possible. Believe me, I understand how annoying it is. But I can't just skip it. Then I won't be doing my job as an author... so, forgive me and enjoy the stuff I change, please? I'm editing it slowly (and minutely), keep your eyes open for the changes. **Thanks so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me!** 3

Now, enjoy. I'm done talking. **Disclaimer:** I only own the original ideas. Everything else? Nickolodeon. :P

* * *

><p>Katara jerked awake, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She found herself somehow tangled up with Zuko and shoved away, freeing her limbs just as fire flared around their camp. The whole group was instantly on their feet, ready to fight or run.<p>

All of the teens moved into tense poses and faced the source of the flames. Four figures emerged, standing on the rubble left from the collapsed wall. Katara and Sokka relaxed as they recognized the group.

The mad King Bumi threw out his arms. "Well, look who's here!" He snorted with laughter. Everybody else turned to the siblings, puzzled.

The blind girl took it upon herself to speak. "What's going on? We're surrounded by old people." She pointed with amazing accuracy to Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Bumi.

"Not just any old people," Katara says as she steps up to her former teacher. "These are great masters and friends of ours." The introductions went on from there, surprising everyone with news of Pakku's marriage.

A little while later Suki asked, "So wait, how do you all know each other?"

Bumi said, "All old people know each other, don't you know that?" He began cackling again.

Piandao replied more seriously. "We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the 4 nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus," Zuko said smiling.

* * *

><p>The prince stopped as he stepped toward his uncle's tent. They had made it to the camp of the Order, hearing Bumi's story of escape from Omashu as they went. Now, though, was the hard part. He had to face Iroh, the person who was practically his father… and the person that he had cruelly betrayed.<p>

Unsure of what to do, he sinks to the ground and buries his face in his hands. "Are you okay?" Looking up, he sees Katara standing beside him. Concern was in her blue eyes again.

For a moment, the prince considers denying it. "No," he said at last. He turned his face away from her as he fights to keep the pain from showing. Katara sits beside him as he begins to talk. "I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him ?" His voice grew thick as he fought tears.

After a long moment, she spoke. "Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life," he admitted.

"Then he'll forgive you," she says with a small shrug. When he looked at her she said, "He will." Then he felt her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes held that strong spirit that he loved to see.

His hand moved to her face and stroked her soft cheek once. "Thank you." The firebender quickly picked himself up of the ground and headed toward his uncle's tent.

Behind him Katara sat, a hand touched to her burning cheek and electricity dancing through her body. She couldn't believe she was so pathetic. All he'd done was touch her cheek! _Too bad he'll never think of me this way._ With a sigh she lifted herself off the ground and went to the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, tell me what you think, 'kay? Reviews are appreciated. ^.^

**Special thanks to midnight iris!** Thanks for pointing out the tense change. Didn't even notice how quickly it jumped from Zuko to Katara in a paragraph... So, I fixed it up a bit. Still don't think I did that good of a job but... It's better than it was, right?


	9. It Would Be My Pleasure

**Author's Note:** Here is another chapter. I know. Really short. I'm trying, guys. Just have to get through the canon and that is hard to do when your whole story basically parallels the last four episodes... up to a point. We're getting there. I promise.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Avatar this would be fanfiction, now would it? Hahaha. Everything belongs to Nick and Bryke. I just didn't like their ending so I'm rewriting it!

* * *

><p>Katara hardly felt rested when she woke in the tent she was sharing with Toph and Suki. She had spent the better part of the night sitting in front of Iroh's tent, wanting to make sure Zuko was alright. Suki finally had to drag her to bed.<p>

Grunting she climbed out of her bedroll and stood, stretching. When Katara emerged from the tent she was dressed in her blue robes, arm guards and water skins ready to go. She joined Iroh and Toph where they sat around a stew pot and ladled out a bowl for herself.

After a while the other members of the group joined them. Sokka plopped down beside Toph and drew Suki down on his other side. Katara expected Zuko to sit next to his uncle. Her heart stopped when he sank down beside her and got his breakfast.

He was so close that his knee brushed hers. She couldn't pay attention to the conversation. Of course she knew it was important but all she could hear was her heart pounding and her eyes refused to look up from her bowl.

The waterbender nearly spilled her stew when Zuko turned to her saying, "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" His face was lit with a crooked smile.

"It would be my pleasure," she said as she broke out into a grin of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Like I said, short. Hope you enjoyed it, though. Reviews are always appreciated. And yes, there will eventually be real zutara scenes in here, just BE PATIENT! , you already know my plans. Don't go ruining the suspense for others, 'kay? Alrighty. This is my comment. It is finished. Which means you just read another chapter. Congrats! See you next chapter. Buh-bye!


	10. Nevermind

**Author's Note:** I couldn't wait. So, here it is. I apologize if this is crap. It's getting late. I'll read over it again tomorrow. If it is terrible I'll redo it. :P Anyway! Say goodbye to canon as you know it! ;)

* * *

><p>Behind Zuko and Katara the comet was staining the sky with flame. Clouds were burnt orange and deep reds. The waterbender would have called it beautiful, if it weren't the prelude to her World's destruction. She sat atop Appa, flying toward the Fire Nation Capital, firebender beside her. Occasionally she would turn her gaze from the landscape to look at the prince. His brow was crumpled as he thought hard about something.<p>

"Zuko," she said when she figured out why he must be so upset. "Don't worry. We can take Azula."

"That's not what I'm worried about… Well, not entirely." There was something strange in his eyes when he looked up at her. It made it hard to breathe. "Katara, I… nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing." His golden eyes turned back down to study Appa's fur.

Katara lifted a hand from the reins. It touched his shoulder gently. "What?" There was a pleading in her voice that she hated. "You can tell me anything, Zuko."

The frown grew on his face. When he finally looked at her his eyes were burning with that new emotion. Suddenly his hands were twisting in her hair, pulling her lips to his roughly. Shock froze Katara for a moment. Then she melted, her free hand moving around to feel the strong muscles of Zuko's back. Her other hand released the reigns to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

When they finally broke apart the prince gasped out, "I love you, Katara." His voice was husky. "I have for so long."

Katara's blue eyes opened wide and she felt her mouth open slightly. When she finally located the muscles she closed it before swallowing and saying, "I- I love you, too, Zuko."

Then his lips were on hers again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> You like? Or I need rewrite? Do tell me. It'll save us both time. XP Reviews=VERY VERY VERY much appreciated this chapter. Now then, bed time. Tah!


	11. She's Slipping

**Author's Note: **Okay. So. I know this is a REALLY short chapter... I'm sorry. I write short chapters. It follows normal division in my mind. So... Yeah. :P

* * *

><p>Confidence radiated from Zuko as he looked at her. That edginess had faded from his face the longer he had held her close on Appa. "There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." His eyes looked at her.<p>

"Zuko, don't you _dare_ tell me you're doing this to _protect_ me!" She wasn't somebody that needed to be shielded! "If we fight together we can help each other. Neither of us will get hurt that way."

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. "Katara," his breath was warm on her hands. "I can do this. Besides, I'll have you there to protect me." The waterbender felt her heart skip when he flashed his crooked smile.

Her eyes were locked on his as she said, "Fine." She used their entwined hands to pull his face down to hers. The kiss was quick but filled with a passion that sent lightning zinging through the woman's body. "If you get another scar I swear I'll kill you." That was her last remark before she pecked his lips again and pushed him toward his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Review please? Just wait. We're getting closer to the end... of the series. :P Just wait! Now. Thanks for the reviews you are gonna write. Thanks for the ones you wrote in the past! Thanks for the views. Thanks for the hits. Thanks for (hopefully) the sharing you guys have been doing. :P Okay. Now. I'm off to work on the next chapter. 'Kay? 'Kay! BYE! For now.


	12. Never

**Author's Note:** I owe all of you guys a major apology. This chapter took forever for three reasons. 1) I had a gazillion parties and things I had to go to/get ready for 2) a research paper that is required takes priority and 3) I didn't know how to write the giant fight scene. My solution to number three? Skip it and come back to it later... maybe. Hahhaha. So, use your imagination for now, 'kay. Again. I'm really really really sorry.

* * *

><p>Katara ran to Zuko as fast as she could. Behind her Azula screamed and bawled in her madness. Fatigue slowed the waterbender as she crossed the paved courtyard. The prince was curled loosely on the ground and the girl feared he was dead.<p>

After a seeming-eternity she reached him. Her lungs wouldn't draw air as she flipped him over. Bile bubbled up her throat as she saw the burnt flesh of his chest, exposed by the tattered remains of his shirt. Katara's mind was filled for a moment with a flash of Aang's lifeless corpse with the same wound.

"Zuko," she whispered raggedly as she gloved her hand in water. Pushing away her worries, Katara laid her hand on his chest. Instinct led her hands and mind as she began to heal him. Beneath her fingers she could feel tissues taking form and veins connecting.

A few breathless moments later the bender ceased her work. Her face was pale and exhaustion weighed her lids. She had spent every last drop of her strength making Zuko whole. Her hands were still on his torso when he began to come to. His chest tightened as he tried to sit up but pain quickly made him grimace and he fell back against the pavers.

Relief flooded Katara and her blue eyes flew open to lock on his face. "Thank you, Katara." His voice was so weak. Tears filled her eyes.

"I think I am the one who should be thanking you," she said and captured one of his hands. Carefully the healer helped him sit up. "I was so scared, Zuko."

His trademark smirk spread across his lips. "So you won't kill me?" The young woman's startled laugh was interrupted by a kiss.

"Never."


	13. Butterflies

**Author's Note: **Maybe I'm making up for lost time but... I wrote this chapter. It has fluff, but I'm afraid that Zuko and Katara are too OOC-ish. I'd appreciate your opinions! And yes, this is a long chapter. Hhahah. Glad you noticed!

* * *

><p>Katara and Zuko stood in the courtyard, holding on to each other while carefully avoiding his wound. It wasn't very easy, since simply breathing made him wince. Azula's broken screams echoed around them and the waterbender buried her face in her lover's shoulder as she tried to escape the sounds.<p>

Scuffling footsteps made her look up. A servant stood before them, bowing deeply. "Speak," the prince's rough voice commanded softly.

"M-my prince, you are injured and I am sure your companion is tired, as well. If it pleases you, chambers have been readied for you both in the palace. I will be your guide, if you wish." The strange man did not move from his bow, his eyes fixed on the stones below their feet. Katara felt odd at being treated so formally. Subservience was not a part of her people's ways but she had no right to speak against it here.

"Yes, lead on."

* * *

><p>The promised chambers were a shock for the waterbender… for many reasons. The extravagance made it easy for her to see why both prince and princess had called her a peasant. Silk curtains, embroidered wall hangings, silver mirrors, and countless other luxuries could be found there.<p>

However, the thing that really shocked her was their meaning of chambers. One suite of rooms. Only one. Meaning that she would be sharing with Zuko. Her heart throbbed oddly at that thought and a slight nervousness pushed the somnolence from her body.

Servants bore her away as palace healers came to tend to his wound. They led her into a separate room that Katara dimly realized was intended for changing. Two women slowly removed her arm guards, tunic, and boots. They helped her remove her pants as well. With the confusing bindings, however, the help stopped. Knots holding the undergarments in place were complicated and hard to find so the waterbender undid them herself.

After slipping on a thin red robe her assistants whisked her to an adjoining door. In this room there was a large tub filled with steaming water. One woman, a taller girl with olive skin, bowed slightly and said, "A bath has been prepared for you. My sister and I shall be attending to you during your stay. If you should find you need something, please ring the bell." Her hand swept out to indicate a slim pull rope within easy reach of the tub.

For a moment Katara didn't know what to say. "I- thank you very much. I'll be fine now." Neither woman moved until the tribeswoman turned around. Her gaze was directed at the bath, but her attention was caught by the retreating footsteps. Somehow she knew that both women were still bowing.

She chose to ignore that behavior for now. Her muscles were beginning to ache and she knew that the warm bath would help a great deal. Slowly Katara removed her robe and climbed into the water. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

* * *

><p>The next thing Katara knew she was being woken up by a soft voice. Groggily she turned to the speaker. It was the shorter one of the two women. "My lady, you shouldn't sleep in the bath. Clothes have been prepared for you, if you wish to retire to bed for the night."<p>

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for troubling you." The waterbender rose slowly from the tub and bent the water off of her. Unfortunately, her fingers and two had shriveled in the water.

When she looked up the woman was holding out a towel. "It is no trouble. After all, it is my duty and honor to serve the royal house, Lady." Her head rose slightly to look at her charge. Seeing her standing completely dry, her face colored. "I'm so sorry. I suppose this isn't needed, allow me to get your clothes."

Katara looked around at the room. This place, too, was finer than she could have imagined. The servant returning with a set of nightclothes and fresh bindings interrupted her gawking. "Thank you… I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Latula, if it pleases you."

"Well, thank you, Latula. I appreciate your help." Katara nodded once and began dressing. When she was done she was escorted to the bedchamber. "That will be all for tonight, thank you," she smiled. "If I need anything, I will call."

"Of course, my lady." Latula curtsied before adding, "And, forgive me for being bold, Lady, but I hope you sleep well." She backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

"You're so loud," a rough voice complained from the bed. One curtain twitched back to show Zuko's face. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

Katara felt her cheeks flame and the burning spread slowly to her ears and neck as she stood looking at the prince's scarred face. As she haltingly approached the bed, her nervousness returned to dance a jig in her stomach. Her hand brushed his cheek as she pulled the curtain back further to let herself in.

It was dark under the canopy. After her eyes adjusted Katara realized just how close the prince was to her. He was right beside her, propped cautiously on one elbow. His gold eyes burned in the low light.

"My nation's clothes suit you," he said, eyes examining her.

An edgy laugh bubbled to her lips. She was hyper-aware of his half naked body. His warmth was heating her whole body. The butterflies in her stomach turned to lightning bolts when his hand carefully pushed hair from her face. Zuko left his palm on her neck and she knew he could feel how quickly her heart was beating.

His brow crumpled and he asked, "Are you that scared to share a bed with me?"

Katara was speechless for a moment. "No! That's not- I mean- no." Taking a deep breath, she tried again. "I'm not _scared_. I know you wouldn't _do_ anything to me… if I didn't want you to."

"Then," he moved a little closer. His hand moved to the strap on her shoulder. "Does this mean you want me to?"

The onslaught of fire that spread through her body left her breathless. As she drew in a shaky breath she locked eyes with him. Her head barely nodded before he bent down to kiss her. Right before their lips met, however, he gasped and fell back on the pillows.

"Zuko! I'm so sorry. I didn't think about-" He cut her off with a laugh.

"You don't have to be sorry." In her panic she'd sat up and was now looking down at him. The prince reached up a hand and slipped it behind her neck. "Just come here." He drew her face down to his and kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry but, Katara, I can't do more than this."

"You don't have to apologize, either." She pecked his lips softly and settled back down onto the bed. This time she curled around his side. "I love you," she whispered and closed her eyes.

The butterflies were still there, they just decided to go to sleep, too. The last thing she heard before exhaustion closed her eyes was, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, whadya think? Review and let me know, please! Kay, thanks. I'm going to bed. It's 4:30 AM. I'm sleepy.


	14. I Won't Beg

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry for the OOC-ness you are about to read. I promise I will come back and fix this at some point. _Hopefully_ I'll get my brainstorm buddy back soon. Next time we get together we'll be dissecting this. Now, enjoy and _pretend_ that this is actually Zuko talking. -.-;

* * *

><p>Zuko opened his eyes slowly. Red curtains that were glowing dully in the early morning light surrounded him. On his neck he felt warm breath. Turning his head slightly revealed waves of brown hair and a dark-skinned face on his shoulder. An easy smile spread across his face and his heart throbbed with happiness.<p>

The prince began to stretch. He grunted when his ribs protested the strain. Next to him Katara stirred slightly but didn't wake. With a smile sigh Zuko gently extracted himself from the woman's warm embrace and slipped off the bed. Sitting on a table not far away were a pair of robes and some clean bandages. _Good,_ he thought, _the servants listened when I said we weren't to be disturbed._

Moving quietly, so as not to waken the sleeping waterbender, he scooped up his belongings and retreated to the changing room. He lit a few candles then began redressing his wound. Prior experience found him checking for signs of infection. The firebender sent a prayer to Agni when he saw it was clean and healthy-looking. Putting on his robe, Zuko quickly realized, was the real challenge. His body protested when he tried to slip his right arm into the sleeve. A moan escaped him as he attempted it for the second time.

"You need some help with that," a dull female voice inquired. The prince jerked his head to find a woman standing in the doorway to the lounge.

"Mai! You're okay." He opens his arms for a hug but is ignored. Instead his former lover smirks and walks behind him to grab his empty sleeve. "They let you out of prison."

"My uncle pulled some strings," she explained as the prince slid his arm into his robe. "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." The noble woman walks around him to place her hand gently on his chest.

Relief flooded him for a moment. "So, does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"I think it means…" She stopped for a moment and put a hand on his cheek. "I actually kind of like you." Mai began leaning in to touch his lips to her but stopped when Zuko backed away.

"No, I'm sorry, Mai. While I was away, things changed; _I _changed." He brushed his shaggy hair impatiently out of his face. "And… there's somebody else." As he spoke he watched her face. Anybody else would have said she remained completely calm, but he could see the anger and pain flash through her eyes.

"Fine," she said with the coldness of a well-trained lady. "I'm not going to beg and plead like a child, Zuko. I'll leave you now." Mai bowed and left the room, coldly turning her back to him as she went. The prince stood, gazing at the empty doorway for a very long while. Sounds from the bedroom finally shook him back to the present.

He heard her ask groggily, "Zuko?"

His feet moved automatically, wanting to be by her side as soon as possible. One hand pushed back a curtain to reveal the tribeswoman. "I'm right here, Katara." A dazzling smile greeted him and made one appear on his own face. "Did you sleep well?"

She grimaced playfully. "Not as well once my pillow left. Was someone here just now? I thought I heard talking." The waterbender wiggled her fingers, silently asking him to join her under the canopy.

Zuko obliged and dragged her into his arms before hesitantly saying, "It was Mai." His waterbender stiffened. "I told her that what we had was over." Zuko squeezed Katara as tightly as his wound would allow before leaning away so he could see her face. An odd twist of emotions was displayed there. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot… we probably really hurt her. And this… this'll kill Aang. And what about my dad? And Sokka? And-" A kiss cut off her increasingly frantic words. "Mmmm," she hummed against his lips, momentarily distracted.

It nearly caused him physical pain to move his lips from hers but he did. "None of that matters. Are you happy?"

"Yes." Her blue eyes were big as the looked into his and he felt his heart start beating faster.

"Then, if they care about you, they'll be happy, too." _I hope,_ he added silently. He kissed her again, sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Another short chapter. Sorry... It was going to be longer... with a bit more -ahem- closeness... But that got scrapped for a few reasons. 1) I couldn't make it work without them stopping every two seconds for his wound. 2) It was hopelessly OOC/fanfic-ish and, though this is a fanfic, I don't want that. 3) It's early morning... the staff is gonna have to come at some point -.-; 


	15. Approval

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about this being late. It was a mixture of being busy (for realz, I've had band stuff the last two-ish weeks and the week before that was crazy and you get the idea) and procrastinating. I'll try to get this done soon. So, please don't beat me! Oh, and I think, at some point, I'm gonna go back and change all the chapters to Zuko's POV because most of them are his anyway. So, tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Zuko sighed at the papers in front of him. How exactly had <em>this<em> happened? Seriously, he hadn't even been crowned yet and he was being shoved behind a desk! Ugh, the prince could already tell he hated this duty.

To make matters worse, Katara was pacing the room, biting her lip and wringing her hands. Almost an hour ago, nearly making him blot the page he was signing, she had burst through the door begging for word of her friends. She had brushed off the most important news about his father's defeat, winced slightly at the reports of damages to the air fleet (her brother's handiwork), and nearly broken down when there was _nothing_ to hear about her father. After that she set to prowling the room and it was driving him mad. It wasn't that he didn't understand. No, it was understanding that was tearing him up as he watched her fall apart in front of him.

Finally it became too much. Not even an obligation to his people could him behind that desk. Zuko stood, feeling the weight of his royal robes settling on his shoulders, and walked across the room to her. When she passed in front of him he grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug. "He'll be alright."

She only began crying into his chest.

* * *

><p>Nearly a month passed before Zuko was crowned Fire Lord. When he stood before thousands of people from all the existing nations all his words seemed inadequate. Now, standing in a room alone with Hakoda, the young man felt even more laughable. It was the day after his coronation and he felt like a child that had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.<p>

"I'll be frank," the dark-skinned chieftain said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing with my daughter?" His dark blue eyes narrowed.

Zuko gulped at the loaded question. "Sir… I- we-" The Fire Lord sucked in a breath to steady himself and his voice sounded husky when he said, "I love her."

The silence stretched out after his words. After a seeming eternity Zuko forced his eyes to meet Hakoda's. His heart simultaneously jumped into his throat and plummeted into his stomach at the emotions he saw there. A father's protection, a chief's scrutiny, a man's respect. Finally the older man spoke. "Will you care for her?"

"With my life." Zuko felt no uncertainty as he spoke. He straightened his broad shoulders under his royal mantle, gaze firm as he watched Hakoda's face.

His elder's features softened as he said, "Then I leave her to you. No father could find fault with a response like that." The chieftain held his arm out to the firebender and Zuko grasped it tightly in the Southern Water Tribe's show of respect. Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief. Hakoda's approval meant a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just wanna say, again, that I'm sorry for this taking so long... and then giving such short chapters! Annnndddd... I have something else to say. Katara's crying. Very important. If you remember the only other times she cried (that I can remember, feel free to set me straight if I'm wrong) were in the crystal catacombs and on Appa during the Southern Raiders. So, her crying into his chest is showing how much she trusts and loves him. See? Oh, and there is like a month of space between where Katara has no word of what happened to her father during the battle to the scene with Hakoda and Zuko... Umm... if anything else is unclear leave a review and I'll try to clear it up, kay?

Review please? I don't care if it is just you yelling at me cause I take forever. Just give me something so I know you're reading!


End file.
